


the dinner

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	the dinner

I was working in a dinner; I've been working there for 4 years. Not because I was an inspired actress trying to make a living but because I liked it. Especially the customers, every single one of them had a story of their own to tell, all weirdoes and extremely funny but I had no idea that I would never forget this shift.   
It was a slow night, a bunch of regular customers were sitting in the back when suddenly the door opens and see a new face- a man in his 40's, he was slightly balding, he was a wearing a jeans and t-shirt but the thing I noticed first was his beautiful big brown eyes, those eyes that just sucks you in. he walked in and sat at the bar, right in front of me and politely asked for a menu. After I gave him the menu, for some reason I completely forgot about the other customers and I'm standing in front of him trying to guess where I know him from. It took me a couple of minutes until I politely asked him if he was Colin Mochrie the comedian. He looked straight at me and said he was. I was so excited, inside I was screaming like a little girl but I tried to remain calm and told him I was his biggest fan, I practically grew up on whose line is it anyway. He looked at me surprised and said "grew up on me? That's impossible; you look like you're only 16". I giggled and said "well a lady never reveals her age but I'm far from 16" and gave him a wink.   
I saw from the corner of my eye a couple of customer singling me to come over their table but I could tell Colin was feeling kind of down. I wasn't even thinking, I just put my hand on his and looked him straight in the eyes and said "listen honey, I've got some customers needing me, when I come back here I want you to tell me what's wrong so I could cheer u up". I gently rubbed my hand on his, gave him a cute smile and walked over to my regulars. I walked back to my station and I saw Colin sitting there with his cup of coffee, hand on his cheek, looking so sad. I approached him again, smiling at him and said "I'm back honey. Now, tell me, what's wrong? I can't see a man with such a beautiful face so sad". He looked at me and he's eyes started glowing; "you think I'm beautiful?". I looked at him surprised, I thought to myself if he has any mirrors in the house because my answer would be duhh! But I didn't want to say that, I kept looking at him and put my hand on his again and said "well of course I do. What happened?". I just couldn't take my hand off of his, for various reasons: his amazing eyes that I can look at them all day long, his smile but most of all how warm and cozy I felt just by holding his hand, it was like I knew him already. He sighed and said "after a long marriage I'm divorced, I still miss her but I'm sad a lot more because I don't know how to move on with my life". I kept on looking at him and then I had a thought, I knew exactly how to cheer him up, well, I had 2 ways- one of them is a dessert and the other is me. I looked at him and I said "I know exactly what will cheer u up! I'll be right back honey!". I disappeared into the kitchen and after a couple of minutes I came back with a big plate of pancakes with ice cream and whipped cream. "This is for you baby, something sweet for a sweet man". I gave him the plate and he started blushing and said "oh you shouldn't have, thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?" I looked at him with a mischievous grin and said "well, that's not the only way I can cheer u up". "What's the other way?" Colin says quite surprised. I kept looking at him and grinning and said "well, I get off in about 15 minutes and I live nearby, maybe we can come back to my place and you can show me all your funny bones". I kept looking at Colin and winked at him, he smiled and that smile grew into a grin and he kept blushing and said "sure, why not". I waited for him to finish the dessert, I told him the dessert is on the house, told my boss goodnight and we both headed outside together. It started to get slightly chilly so Colin wrapped his arm around me. We got in my apartment, I took off my shoes and I told him to make himself at home and I went to sort out my hair in the bathroom that looked like a total mess. After a minute or so I came back to the living room and Colin was sitting on the sofa waiting for me, I asked him if I can get him something to drink and he wanted a beer. I walked to the fridge and grabbed 2 bottles of beer, one for him and one for me. This entire time my mind is going crazy, first if all, he's in an apartment with a new woman, why hasn't he made any moves? And also I wanted to make the first move so bad! It's fucking Colin Mochrie drinking beer in my living room! I took a few sips from the beer and put the bottle on the table and started walking towards him, we were both standing and he was a lot taller than me and I took off my shoes so I felt a huge disadvantage but I didn't care at all. When I finally reached his face I started stroking my hands on his face. It felt both strange and familiar at the same time. It felt familiar like me and him have known each other for centuries and strange because back at the dinner we didn’t have a long conversation, the decision to bring him to my place was in the heat of the moment. But I decided to clear my mind completely, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him lightly, he was surprised but he smiled at me, one of the most beautiful heartwarming smiles I have ever seen, he put down his beer bottle and grabbed me for another kiss, this time it was much more passionate. it felt like we were making out for hours, it felt so good I couldn't even stand on my legs anymore. I grabbed him by the hand and we walked into my bed room. My apartment was not that big but my bed was. I decided to be completely daring and I immediately took all of my clothes and left nothing to the imagination. Surprisingly Colin stood at the entrance of the room for a moment, completely shocked and started to blush but then he took all of his clothes too and laid on top of me, kissing me even more, on my neck, going down to my chest, kissing me all over my chest but he didn't kiss me all the down to the rest of my body. I flipped him over and told him "I want to make you feel good and I'm going to make you feel good". I said this to him with a mischievous grin, kissing him on the lips again and living wet kisses on his neck and chest until I reached his enormous erection. At first I started rubbing my hands on it, from the base to the tip. I used my hands for quite a few minutes earning a lot of heavy breathing and moaning from Colin, I wanted to do more for him and I wanted to hear more from him so I took all of it in my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down, the moment his dick was in my mouth he started screaming which only made me go faster and faster until he told me he's coming and then I stopped on purpose and left a trail of wet kisses all the way up to his lips to give him another passionate kiss. While we're kissing he flipped me over and with him on top of me, he grabbed my thigh, spread them wide and in one swift motion he entered me, making us both cry out in pleasure. I just couldn't believe that I'm having sex with Colin Mochrie is My bed! He started moving slowly on purpose to get me to beg him to go faster, after begging 2 times he did. He couldn't stop screaming and so did I, I kept running my fingers all over his back and I placed my hands on his ass to push him deeper inside me which made us both scream even louder. After what seemed like forever I couldn't take it any longer, I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer and so did he, after a few more thrusting into me we both came at the same, I screamed so loud I almost lost my voice. He kissed me again rolled off me, and laid next to me but I rolled up close and rested my head on his chest. After a few moments we managed to catch our breath again and I sat on the bed, I smiled at him and said "I knew it". "Knew what?" he asked. "you are my slightly balding superhero". He looked at me and we both started laughing and I rolled back to his arms and we drift off to sleep cuddled.


End file.
